The other side of the line
by lovely-marshine
Summary: What will happen after Edward and Bella get married? Will she become a vampire? Will she die? R&R sorry the summary isnt that good
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up, Bella!" Alice yelled from behind the closed door. "The music is starting! What's taking you so long? Can I help you with anything?" She was very impatient when it came to getting married. I bet Rosalie was faster than this.

"Yes, can you help me zip my dress?" She was there in a flash, her cold hands touching my skin only once. It zipped perfectly and she pinned my veil in place. Last night, Edward and I said goodbye. I was going insane. Almost twenty four hours without seeing his beautiful face, his golden eyes, his bronze ruffed hair….I had to stop thinking about him, it was driving me even crazier!

"You look beautiful!" She squealed from behind me. "We have to go now, though; your turn is almost up!" We rushed to the waiting room behind the altar. Charlie was there and pacing, never a good sign. When he saw us, he ran to me.

"Bells, I never thought I would say this but, I hope you two are really perfect for each other and live happy and long lives together." He didn't know how right he was with that. Charlie was being really nice about this whole thing; he hadn't blown up at Edward, or criticized us for being too young.

"Thank you, Dad, but don't make me cry, Rosalie spent a long time on my make-up." I looked at Alice and she mouthed 'waterproof' as a sign of it being OK to cry when necessary. Together me and my father paced while dainty little Alice stood perfectly still.

Alice went first, giving me a big smile before she walked out of sight. When my turn finally came, all I could think of was:_ Don't trip...don't fall!_ Charlie linked his arm into mine and we walked. The roses left by the little flower girl, also known as Jane, were as crimson as blood itself. It was beautiful. The church had been covered top to bottom with crimson and white roses, crimson and white ribbon, and other crimson and white things that I hadn't even heard of. Alice was very pleased with herself on the decorations and color coordination.

I looked at _him_ last. He was staring at me, the black tuxedo contrasting with his pale skin, and smiling. I swear that if he could, he would be crying at this moment. We locked eyes and tears started to well up. One even crossed the border from my eyes to my cheek. This was it. No turning back. I was ready and willing to become a Cullen.

When Charlie and I had reached the end of the aisle, he kissed me on the forehead and handed me off to my husband-to-be. Edward kissed my hand and led me to my spot.

_I DIDN'T TRIP!_ I thought to myself.

The pastor started out by saying the official words to begin a wedding, "We are gathered her to day to bring this man and this woman together in holy matrimony." The rest of the service went by very fast. From rings to 'I do's', and before you knew it, Edward and I were told to kiss. It was a small kiss. Nothing fancy, and definitely not enough to get me off of my withdrawal. It just made me want more. We ran down the aisle with everyone throwing rose petals over us; Alice had outdone herself.

"I have to have a talk with Alice when all of this is over." I told Edward when we were in the limousine headed to the reception.

"She knows." He smiled at me. "But could you please drop the subject now? We are on our way to _our_ reception, and then we will be on our way to _our_ honeymoon. This is special and I want you to remember it." He slid over to me on the seat.

"You are so lucky this dress isn't huge." He leaned over me and my heart started to beat. I could sense my withdrawal coming to an end.

"Yes, I am, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this." He kissed me; the first kiss since yesterday evening. I didn't want it to end. I pulled myself closer to him and kissed him back. In what seemed like a matter of seconds, he pulled away. I pulled myself closer.

"We're here." He whispered in my ear. This depressed me.

"I never want to go through that again. Twice was enough!" I said as he opened my door. Edward chuckled.

As we entered the ballroom to the Seattle Tower, Alice came over and kissed me on the cheek and hugged her brother.

"I know, Bella, I outdid myself. I'm sorry." She looked down, ashamed, but at the same time, not ashamed.

"I know. You probably had fun doing it." I smiled at her and she beamed.

"Thanks for understanding!" I got a big hug and she bounced over to Jasper, who was standing in a corner. Clearly not into parties.

"Congratulations." Carlisle and Esme were walking towards us now.

"Thank you." Edward and I said together. We all smiled. He wrapped his arm around my waist. My blush was enough for him to smile and kiss my cheek.

We all sat down and waited for the other guests to arrive. Soon, my mother, father, and stepfather arrived, gave us their congratulations, and were seated. Mike and Jessica, Angela and Ben, and Lauren and Travis were last to arrive.

"This place is hard to find." Mike mad a poor excuse.

"Not really, it's pretty tall. You can see it miles away." I countered. He shrugged.

"Bella! Oh my goodness!" Jessica squealed. "I can't believe you're married! And not just married, but to the most gorgeous guy alive!" Even though she and Mike have been engaged for a while, she still thought Edward was hot.

"And the best part is; he's all mine!" I squealed with her. I saw Edward chuckled from behind her, supposedly talking to Emmett. We talked for a bid more, until I saw Billy.

"Is Jake here?" I asked him, looking for my extremely tall best friend. When I didn't see him, I looked back at Billy.

"No, actually, he is on vacation." Billy shocked me.

"Vacation? But he RSVP'd. How could he go on vacation now?" I was deeply confused. Who had sent the return letter back saying that he'd come?

Reading the question on my face, Billy answered. "Seth and the rest of them went with. I sent the note. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He smiled. I was still in shock. Edward came up, obviously listening and dragged me away from Billy telling him, and me, that it was time to cut the cake.

"He's not on vacation." Edward told me. How could he think that would calm me down? I showed my bogus smile to the on looking crowed as we cut the cake, giving the first bite to Edward; all the while trying to suppress my laughter. He'd have to cough it up sometime.

When it came time for the father-daughter dance, Charlie and I swayed to the slow music, blushing the whole time. As if on cue, Edward came and twirled me away on the dance floor.

"You _are_ going to teach me how to dance, right?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I will teach you whatever you want me to." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks when I heard my name. He smiled. "I like the sound of that." He told me.

"Me too. I was wondering, before we cut the cake, you said that Jake wasn't on vacation. What is he doing?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know, but I wanted to see him one last time before I became a vampire.

He sighed. "He ran away when he got the invitation. Seth and the rest of the pack are off to find him. He is going very fast, dog the whole time, and they can't get a lead on where he is. He's doing a _very_ good job of keeping everything silent." I was in an even deeper shock. I was very happy Edward was doing all the dancing because I surely would have stopped dead at his words.

"Ran away? You mean, never coming back? Gone for good?" I literally shouted the words and was hushed my him.

"No, he plans on coming back, after we're gone." He sounded and looked happy, but it quickly died at my reaction. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" The impossible question remained unanswered. "I said, why does this have to be so hard!" I wanted an answer. Nothing. I sighed and we danced.

"I'm surprised you have never gotten dizzy. When we went running for the first time, you got dizzy, but I was running in a straight line. Dancing involves a lot of fast turning, and you haven't complained yet." He looked directly into my eyes, not even bothering to look in the direction he was going in.

"If I don't think about it, it doesn't happen. Now that you've mentioned it, I'll have to try extra hard not to puke." He laughed, not his big booming laugh, but a loud chuckle. It didn't sound right, coming out of him.

"Well, I surly hope so, this is a rented tux." My chin dropped, how come I had to get a dress, well actually Alice bought the dress, and he could just go and rent a tux? That's not fair. "Joking." He said, his lips twitching at the sides.

"That wasn't funny." I stated, my mood turned sour. I was so gullible. I saw his eyes turn cold. "Who and what?" I already had a hint of who it was, but my thoughts were wrong.

"The Volturi. They have come to take Jane back, but they want to talk to you." Why would they want to talk to me? Of all people…but then I remembered what they had said a couple of months ago. Either I was to be changed, or killed. But why now? On my wedding day?

"Fine. Can you please dance me off the dance floor? Where's Jane? I want a reason for going over there, make it seem unplanned." He twirled us off and lead me to Jane.

"It's about time; they've been waiting for a while." Was Edward blocking them out?

"Oh, sorry. Come on, let's go." I said sarcastically...I wasn't in the mood. Edward carried me as he and Jane zoomed down the stairs and outside where the sun was shining brightly. I was beginning to dislike Seattle. When we reached the spot, Edward hid in the shadows. I could just guess that they didn't want him there when they talked to me. That made my stomach flip. Alone. With three, and their guard, vicious vampires. I shuddered.

"Stop being a baby, they can't touch you, remember? You're still human." How was that supposed to comfort me? I decided that Jane had been a vampire for too long and she probably didn't even remember anything about it, let alone being able to comfort one.

I took a deep breath. "Hello," I said in the calmest voice I could manage at the moment.

"Hello," I heard Demitri's strong, thick voice float from in the shadows behind the building. "This is a little too bright for me." He stated. I could just imagine him in the sunlight. I shuddered.

"Yes, it's even too bright for me. Now, can you please tell me why you want to speak to me? I kind of have to get back to my guests." I was taping my foot on the pavement below me. Impatience was the only way I knew I would get out of this alive. That, and Edward hiding somewhere behind me.

"Don't speak to him that way." I heard Felix from behind me. That's when I notice something, we were surrounded.

" Fine." I said to him, he slid back into the shadows. "Now, Demitri, what would you like to talk to me about?" I ditched the impatience and went right to my sweetest most understanding sounding voice ever.

"I was wondering if you were one of us yet, and apparently not. I –" I cut him off.

"Yes, we have a date set, though. And it is soon." I assured him.

"Ah, well then. I guess we can just take Jane and go, but I have one more thing to say. The next time we see you, and you are still human, will be the last time you see anyone." In a flash, they were all gone. Within the same second that they had left, Edward was by my side.

"Why do they have to scare me like that? I have enough on my plate as it is." He hugged me and I let the tears come freely. "I'm ruining you tux." I stated.

"Yes, thank goodness it's not rented."

* * *

**OK, this is my very first fan fic and, I don't think it's very good...but who cares...I've been writing about E and B ever since I read Twilight, and I own all three book, have had them signed and LIVE in Washington...so yeah, I find myself pretty lucky...BUT PLEASE REVIEW SO I HAVE SOME REASON TO KEEP WRITING!!! thnx**

**lovely-marshine 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Whew! That thing can't breathe!" I said when my shower was over. We had made it to our honeymoon destination in beautiful Hawaii. The nice part was, we had to stay inside. All day, just the two of us.

"What do you mean?" He asked from the bed, very confused.

"What I mean is that dress! I was covered in sweat from head to toe! It was quite disgusting." I made the proper hand gestures as I went along, making him laugh every time.

It was sunset, the colors of a blazing fire dancing on the walls of our suite. The room was all white, the bridal sweet, with a big, cheesy, heart shaped bed with red colored sheets; the only other color in the room. Our bags had been sent ahead of time, and were waiting for us when we entered, piled in the closet. There was a big, heart-shaped, white bath tub and a huge four person shower in the bathroom. Although, if it's a bridal suite, why would you need four shower heads?

I hadn't needed to take off my wedding dress when we left the reception; Alice had bought us our own private jet for the night. How much that was, I don't even want to think about.

"I have a very hard time believing that the dress couldn't breathe. You seemed fine in the ballroom." He was smiling at me; I was wrapped in a towel.

"That's because I wasn't paying attention to it. But, believe me. It was sopping when I took it off." I shuddered, making him laugh yet again. "Someone's a little too happy tonight. What did you have to drink?" I knew that he hadn't had anything, but it sure did seem like it.

"Nothing. I'm just happy because now you are mine and I am yours. And, hopefully, it will stay that way for the rest of eternity." He leaned back, resting his head on the head board of the bed with his hands covering the back of his neck.

When I was dressed in a tiny, white sundress that Alice had bought me just for this occasion, I ran and jumped on the bed and curled into a little ball in his lap; my head resting on his shoulder. I stuck my left hand out, to look at my new, permanent jewelry.

"I think it likes you." Edward said in my ear.

"That's too bad," I said. "I was hoping that it loved me as much as I loved it." I frowned at his face. He leaned down and kissed the top of my nose.

"I bet it will change its mind soon enough." He kissed me; I, reciprocating all the way.

"What did Charlie and Renee really think about his whole thing?" I was very curious on the subject, and I was sure that they had some objections.

"They were happy for you." He kissed me.

"And…" He was editing. How was it ok for him to edit, but not me?

"But, they thought that you and I were too young. They wanted you to wait until you were a little older, like twenty-five or later." I pushed him away.

"Twenty-five? They wanted me to wait until I was twenty-five?" I couldn't believe it. My mother and father, who were perfectly fine with me finding the one person I wanted to spend all of eternity with, but secretly wanted me to wait way, _way_ too long.

"You also have to understand something." He touched his pointer finger to my nose as he said it. "They didn't know the circumstances. They didn't know that I was a vampire; they didn't know that you only had a certain amount of time, although you didn't, and they still don't believe that we are in love. They both think that we are too young and this is just a fling taken too far."

"But, Charlie said that…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was in too much pain. My father had seen me and Edward together, he knew how much pain I'd went through when Edward left, he knew, and yet he still thought that?

"Charlie only said that to make you happy. He and your mother are both still a little negative on the subject." He turned over and lifted a tray off the bedside stand. "Would that new Mrs. Cullen like something to eat?" He lifted the lid and the tray was lined from edge to edge with the best food you could get. From cheeseburgers to soup in a can, pizza to enchiladas, and steak to salads, the thing was full. "On the one over there," he nodded his head to my bedside stand where another covered try sat, "are the desserts."

"You do realize that I'm not going to finish all of this." I said when we were at the table. I was eating while he was just sitting across from me, the vase of white roses moved from the center of the table to the side.

"Yes, but who cares. We can waste whatever we want. We are here, together, on our honeymoon and we have all the time in the world. We can worry about wasting food and other things later." He smiled. I smiled too and dug into my plate, covered in food.

When I was finished, he led me to the huge white couch.

"Would the missus like to watch a movie?" He pressed play, and on came my favorite movie of all times; Romeo and Juliet.

"You do realize that I'm going to cry again, right?" I knew he remembered, but I just wanted to make sure.

"Of course I know, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten it for you." He lifted me up with one hand, sat down beneath me, and set me down on his lap. When the time came, he had a box of tissues ready for me. Almost the whole box was gone by the end of the movie.

"You're too sweet, did you know that?" I told him when it was time for me to sleep.

"I have heard that before." He smiled and walked into the bathroom. I was curious about why he was in there, but I didn't say anything. I walked into the walk-in closet and changed into my crimson night gown that Alice had bought me. I don't think I brought anything of my own; all of it was from Alice. When I walked out in a matching robe, Edward was waiting for me curled under the sheets of the bed.

"Are we experimenting?" I asked him as I joined him on the bed.

"Well, yes, if you want to think of it that way." He lifted up the blankets and I saw something I would never expect him to be wearing.

"Pajamas?" This was a new touch. Although it wasn't what I expected, it explained why he had gone into the bathroom.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to actually try to sleep with my wife on the first night of our marriage." He smiled, clearly impressed with himself. I just rolled my eyes. "What?" He asked after I didn't reply.

"You also try too hard. You know that it's not going to work." I sat up and looked down at him. He sat up too, looking down at me. Why did he have to be so tall?

"But it's a good effort. How many vampire husbands would actually try to sleep with their human wives? Not many, if you ask me." He put his arm around my head and pulled me closer to him. "And tell me this, how many vampires would actually marry a human?" He kissed me.

"Not very many, if I asked you." I smiled and kissed him back.

"You are very right, milady."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, we woke, well; I woke up, and had breakfast, again, only me. He had made me coffee, pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs, French toast, and English muffins.

"For someone who can't eat any human food, you sure can cook." I said to him, eating enthusiastically. It was all delicious. I ate a bit of everything and had that stuffed feeling when I was finished. The coffee that he had poured for me was left untouched. I was one of those people who preferred hot chocolate to anything else.

When we were dressed and ready for the day, he proposed we go sightseeing.

"What do you mean? I was prepared to stay inside all day." I was in jeans and a tee shirt, the air conditioner blasting the hot room making it an ice box.

"And I was prepared to go sightseeing. Let's go." He lifted me out of the chair I was sitting in by the elbow and started leading me to the door.

I shook out of his weak grasp. "But it's sunny outside." I gave him my cutest confused look and he laughed.

"Yes, but we'll be in the shade." He re-grabbed my elbow and led me out of the room.

We went on a tour of the island we were staying on in a boat, a covered boat, which took up most of the morning. We had lunch in a small, family owned restaurant where I had a gourmet salad and he had nothing. Then, we took a look in an aquarium that showed most of the fish that lived around the island along with some of the larger fish, including some pretty huge sharks. Edward thought it would be fun if I went scuba diving, but I had other plans that involved a little more shade.

We made our way back to the room and I had a nice homemade dinner where I had my first taste of fish. It was good, but nothing I could make one of my every week meals.

"When was the last time you hunted?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look.

"Why?" We were on the couch watching the sun go down, watching it make its dramatic exit, fading into night.

"Your eyes look a little dark, that's all." I had noticed in the past few hours that his eyes had gotten unusually dark, unusually fast. Was he sick or something? Did vampires get sick?

"Yes, it's because it's been a little too sunny for my taste." He got up and made me a drink, what was in it, I had no idea. His hands were moving too fast for my vision.

"No alcohol, right?" I asked him as he sat down next to me and handed it over.

"Right." He replied with a smile. He knew my distaste to alcohol, and anything related. The drink was good, something new that I was going to miss.

"I have a question for you…" I said to him. I had my head resting on his shoulder, his lips in my hair.

"Yes?" He asked after I didn't go on. His nose trailed down my head and started to graze my neck. Up and down; I tried hard not to shiver violently like my body wanted me to.

"Do vampires get sick?" I had been pondering that question since his eyes had turned dark. I shifted so I was looking directly into his black eyes.

"No." He shook his head and started to pull me back, but I moved away from him, setting the drink on the table in the motion.

"Then why did you say it had been just a little too sunny for you? How does that affect your eyes?" We were sitting on opposite sides of the couch now, knees both raised and facing each other, toes touching. I tilted my head to the side like a dog and he just watched me.

"Because it has been. The sun drains my energy little by little, and we've been outside all day, not in the sun, but close enough that it has had a little affect in my hunger, which shows in my eyes. But, it's nothing you need to worry about." He smiled and pulled on my toes.

"Not yet anyway," I mumbled. His head shot up from looking at my feet and gave me a stare. Not a stare, more of a glare, just for a split second, then he was smiling.

"Yes, then you will need to worry about staying inside and away from sunlight, start a life that involves complete darkness and blood; lots and lots of blood. Not going to school for about two to three years, just working on a vegetarian diet, working on being with other humans, something that still gets to Jasper," I cringed away from this. "Yes, its scary isn't it? Worse than scary Halloween movies, worse than your worst nightmare, worse than death because you would be living death. It's worse than anything you can imagine, anything in your wildest dreams, and yet, you're going to throw your life away to become all of this, to become something that would scare even adults who say they are scared of nothing.

"You are willing, _willing_ Bella, willing to sacrifice everything that you've always dreamed of. When you were little and you told yourself that you would become a famous writer, you can't anymore. It might be weird if you were recorded in history forever, not knowing that you were still being tagged. That's how famous people are. They're tagged until they do something scandalous. Something that could jeopardize everything Carlisle has set for all of us, for you. It's a hard decision… If I could have had the chance, I would have chosen to die." When he was finished, he had a look of sadness in his eyes, like he was sorry for the way I have chosen.

"Yes, it's a hard decision, but it's a decision that I have already made. A decision I decided a long time ago, not for the blood or the night stuff, but for a different reason. For a reason I find much more important." I smiled at him. I smiled and crawled over him to kiss him over the nose.

"And what is it?" He said from beneath me.

"Do you have to ask?" I kissed him full on the lips and we stayed there for a few moments before he picked me up and took me over to the bed.

"Now, my love, I believe that it is time for someone to go to sleep. And sleep for a long time, it's been a long day, and I think you're sunburned." He looked over my shoulder at my neck and placed his cool hand on top of it. I didn't shy away; it felt good.

"I think I am too." I said to him after noticing my reaction to his hand. "I didn't think of putting sunscreen on; I thought we would be in buildings all day." He rubbed some gel on it, the kind that is supposed to cool the sunburn, along with healing it, and told me to keep my hair away from it.

"Yes, sir." I said as I put a tie in my hair, wrapping it multiple times around my makeshift bun.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Edward surprised me at breakfast.

"I think it's time you watched me hunt." He said with a serious face. I nearly choked on my fruit.

"What?! I thought you didn't want me there?" I was coughing my watermelon back up; I felt my face turn bright red with loss of air.

"From a distance, of course; twenty miles or so should be enough." Talking more to himself than me.

"How in the world am I supposed to see you when I'm twenty miles away?" I had lost my appetite. The image of him, attacking some poor creature in a crude way made my stomach flip with disgust.

"Well, last night you were right. I do need to go hunting dangerously soon, and I thought that, since you were going to be one of us soon, might as well know how to do it, before the time comes." He shrugged and played with the new vase of roses the maid had put in our room.

"I think I'd rather wait for when the time comes…" I had the image back in my head and was ready to vomit.

"Too scared?" He asked me, a smile in his voice although he was still serious, playing with the roses.

"No, too disgusted." I answered truthfully. Why lie to him when he'd know soon enough. As if on cue to break the uneasy silence between us, Alice called.

I watched Edward nod and talk very fast to her over the phone, still serious. Something wasn't right; his face and tone of voice were different from its usual bliss. I had a feeling, something deep in my gut that it was about me. I could just feel it. He handed the phone to me after what seemed like minutes.

"Hi Bella!" I heard Alice's overexcited and anxious voice from the other line.

"Hi Alice, how are things over there?" I was curious to see if she'd tell me anything.

"Everything's fine. How's your trip?" She sounded very interested. I knew that I would get it out of Edward soon enough.

"Beautiful! The sunset is gorgeous, the beaches are warm and pretty, the fish are a tad ugly, and the room is cool." She laughed and said that she wished she were here with us to see all of it, and I told her that I wished she was here too. That basically ended it for conversation with her, and before you knew it, I was handing the phone back to Edward.

He said his goodbyes to her and hung up the phone. "What's the matter?" I asked him, my voice going from happy and longing to serious and concerned.

"Nothing is up." He put the phone back where he got it from and headed back to the table where I still sat.

"Don't play stupid with me. You know as well as I do that something is wrong at home. Now spill." He sighed.

"I can't keep anything from you, can I?" He sounded frustrated.

"Nope, I'm way too observant, you said it yourself." I smiled and waited for him to say something. When he didn't, I got impatient.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" I asked, my hands folding over my chest.

"No…were you expecting me to?" He laughed at this.

"Kind of. Please tell me… I know it's something about me." He looked at me with a shocked look to his eyes.

"What kind of mind reading powers do you have and why haven't you told me about them?" He questioned.

"None, I just know when things have something to do with me. If you don't tell me, I'm going to be so stubborn today; you won't know what to do with yourself."

"And if I do tell you, you're going to wish you were never born." He said in reply with an overpowering glint to his face.

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." He dropped his head. I was curious, but nervous. Did I really want to know?

"Tell me; it'll make you feel better." I promised to him, knowing all the while it could possibly do the exact opposite.

"No, it won't. It will make me feel worse, and you feel awful." He was too stubborn.

"Tell me, now. We are married; we need to tell each other things. No secrets, no matter how bad they may be." I slammed my fist weakly on the table, trying not to cause breaking or loud noises.

"Fine, if you really want to know then I'll tell you. You will have three people waiting for you when you get home. One, Jacob Black; two, Jane; and three, your mother." How was this supposed to make me feel bad, or like I wished I was never born?

"And how is this bad?" I trailed off, knowing that he'd tell me sooner or later.

"Jacob Black is coming because he is going to try to convince you to divorce me and stay human," his jaw tightened at this. "Jane will be there to make sure that you are a vampire, and your mother will be there because she wants to tell you that she is pregnant and hopes you are not." It worked. I wished I had never been born. I wished that I could die instead of become living death. I wished a whole lot of things that I wished I hadn't.

"I thought that Jake had run away. Jane wants me to become a vampire…on my honeymoon? And my mother is pregnant?! Why all at once?" I asked him. "Why do they all have to come at once? My mother just saw me at the wedding. Jane could have told me they had an expectation. Jake can just go away." I started to feel the tears in my eyes. Too many emotions at once for my taste. He was by my side in seconds.

"Please don't cry; we're out of tissues. It's the one thing the maid forgot to refill." He told me.

"I'm not, don't worry." I felt the tears disappear when I said that. I should try that some other time.

"I have a way out of it, but you're not going to like it." He suggested while I was still amazed on how well my tears went away.

"Spill." I said to him.

"What if we went home early? Jane isn't expecting us home for another two weeks, Jacob is coming when he hears news of you being home, and your mother is already staying in a hotel with Phil. So, basically, if we went home early, we could change you, have you wait the three days or so for the process to be complete, make sure that you are ok enough to be around people, and then visit your mother and the dog." It was a very good plan; I had no problem with it.

"Ok, so when are we leaving?" I asked him, feeling my mood lighten. I couldn't believe it, but I was actually looking forward to going to the tree covered town we called home.

"You're ok with us leaving so soon?" This shocked him, along with many other things I say to him.

"Yeah, it's too sunny here for me, too." I agreed with him. I made a face at myself; I lived in Arizona most of my life, why was Hawaii any different? It was more humid, but just about the same as Phoenix.

"Interesting…ok, how does next week sound to you?" He asked. It wasn't enough for me.

"Are we talking early in the week, or later? I need details." I explained.

"Most likely in the middle. We need time to figure out how to get you back home unnoticed and still human. Then, we need to figure out how to make you a vampire and break it to your mother and father, and the dog." He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you think?" He lifted his head and looked at me under his dark eyelashes.

"Well, I think that you don't want me to be one of you and you just want to live peacefully, but you know that that's not going to happen if I'm still human, and you're unhappy with not being able to do things your way for once." He stared at me in shock, yet again.

"It's like I said it out loud, or something." He still stared at me in disbelief.

"Ok, I have an idea. We have a private jet, right?"

"Right…" His disbelief turned into confusion.

"What if it crashed? What if I died?" His eyes looked like they were going to bust out from his head. "What if I pretended to die?!" I quickly said after his expression changed.

"No, absolutely not, no way, it's not going to happen." He stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Why not, it could work, listen. What if I pretended to die in this plane crash on our way home, I could fake my own death, my parents wouldn't notice me being gone, because to them I'd be dead, and Jacob….well, Jake might know, but it's not like he would tell, right?" I shrugged, my plan abounded perfectly good in my ears.

"He told on you for riding a motorcycle with him." He pointed out.

"That was to keep you away from me, but, as you can see, that didn't work. I'll just tell him that if he loved me, he wouldn't tell. He tricked me into kissing him, why can't I trick him back?" This was not going to be fun; lying wasn't exactly my forte.

"Let me tell Carlisle about it, and Alice, and see what they think." He sighed in disapproval.

"Listen, I have a feeling that this will work, you guys just have to set up a funeral date." I smiled, knowing that I would be locked in a casket for the whole thing, if it even worked out.

"How are you going to breathe? Caskets are sealed; air tight." He found a pretty good flaw to my plan. I had a better answer.

"I wouldn't have to breathe." I smiled, his eyes narrowed.

"No." His mouth didn't move an inch, but somehow sound got out, and somehow, I heard it.

"Fine, then I'll just go talk to Alice." I got up as if to go see Alice in the next room, not realizing that she wasn't there, and opened the door. I heard Edward laugh from behind me. "I was caught in the moment, don't laugh!" I scowled at him; he, still laughing at me. I walked into the bathroom and decided to get ready for the day.

My shower was long; I took even more time blow drying my hair pin straight, and then looked at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in a light blue V-neck tank top with jean Capri's and a light blue sea shell anklet that Edward had bought me at the aquarium. I was decent looking, so I left the bathroom in search for my husband.

I found him sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"What took you so long?" He asked me, not looking up.

"This kind of beauty takes time…" He looked up and smiled at me. "Ok, I took a long shower and blow dried my hair, in case you didn't hear." I said tapping his ear with my pointer finger.

"What? You just took a long shower and blow dried your hair? But, my dear, you look like a goddess who just stepped down from the heavens." He put his magazine aside and pulled me into his lap. "Now, what are we going to do today? We only have half of it to go, though; you wasted time by taking longer in the bathroom. We could go have lunch…" He prompted.

"You mean _I_ could go have lunch, Mr. I don't eat human food, so I'll just sit and wait for my wife to be done." I buried my face into his neck and began to smell the scent I had gotten so used to over the past six months or so. My mouth started to water, but I resisted the urge to kiss him. Instead, he lifted my head up to meet his face and kissed me. Our lips molded together like clay, our hands intertwining into each others' hair, my breathing coming to almost a complete stop; it was wonderful. Of course, though, he is Edward and has his unusually cruel punishment for me; boundaries.

He finally pulled me away from him; I took in deep breaths to make up for the one's I'd lost.

"Seriously, what are we going to do today?" He asked me after my breathing had regulated. I thought about it for a second.

"We could go out on the patio and you could teach me how to play chess…" I thought it sounded like a good idea, like usual, but to him, I was thinking of things to do when we didn't have to world at our fingertips.

"Um, no. How about something interesting?" He smiled my smile; it touched his eyes and everything.

"Like what?" I smiled to him, trying, but failing miserably to mirror his.

"Like…figuring how to get you home without being noticed." The phone rang immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

We devised a plan that would get me home safely and unnoticed that just so happened to use my idea. We were sitting on the couch with papers strewn all over the coffee table in front of us with bad plans or ideas that didn't work.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. We are going to leave here in two days, me on a regular plane under a false name and you on our jet, the jet crashes in the middle of the Pacific Ocean-my body getting lost at sea, you survive and I 'die', you grieve for my death while Alice makes the funeral preparations and I don't even get to go to my own funeral? Not even in a disguise?!" I was appalled. Not even allowed to my own funeral…what a shame.

"No, Alice isn't the best, Bella. She can't change your facial features or your hair color without dying it. She can't change your eye color without colored contacts and you know how you are with those." He was right. I hated contacts, just the thought of sticking something in them made them water.

"Ok, fine, you win; but I want it videotaped." I held up my finger at him and made the sternest most serious face I could manage.

He laughed, "Why would you want something as boring and so melancholy as your own funeral videotaped?" He had a smiled on his face from the previous laughing, but his eyes were sad and serious, the topaz eyes, darker and darker daily, were ice cold.

"Because I want to see what Charlie and my mom do. Mostly cry, I know that, but something else, maybe console you or something." I shrugged; weirder things have happened.

"Yes, but…I'll ask Emmett or Rosalie to do it." He sighed in defeat. He was such a push-over.

"All you have to do is think back to when you thought I had jumped off that cliff and died for an hour or so, then come back and I can make it all better." I smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"Yes, but just thinking it will make it hurt." He pointed to his chest where his dormant heart sat. I unbuttoned just that part of his shirt and placed my hand over it. His skin was cold, so the blood rushed to that spot trying to keep it warm. "Have I ever told you that that feels incredible?"

"You might have mentioned it." I smiled again; making my heart beat speed up. He must have felt my heart beat through my blood because he quickly took my hand off of his chest.

"Now why did you have to go and ruin a perfectly good moment like that?" I asked, setting my hands on my hips. I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me, following me into my hid-out that wasn't so hidden.

"Actually, yes, yes I am." I had just noticed that my stomach was empty. I was ravenous.

"Ok, what would you like?" He asked me quickly getting his apron on.

"Hmm, how about a grilled cheese sandwich with…Swiss cheese and French fries?" I made it tricky for him, but he knew somehow and had everything he needed. I was soon stuffed and ready to go lie down.

"Would the missus like to watch a movie?" He asked me.

"And which one would that be? We've watched Romeo and Juliet already." How many movies had he gotten?

"How about Much Ado about Nothing?" He got the movie out from under the entertainment center while I sat down back on the couch and made myself comfortable; it didn't last long, though, someone had to have his spot from beneath me, so I had to start the process all over again.

When the movie was over, it was time for dinner, so he made me this Italian dish called 'fusilli'. When I was in my pajamas and ready for bed, he curled up next to me, creating a barrier in between the bedroom and me.

"Is someone going to eat me in my sleep?" I asked him while I was searching for a good air hole. None were to be found, so I pushed lightly against him and he released me from my jail cell.

"No, I just want you to be safe, that's all." He smiled at me, and in the dark, his eyes glittered and his teeth glowed, bouncing off whatever light they could.

"Have you ever thought of my safety already being taken care of? We have a plan and two days in paradise. Plus, I have you; how in the world am I not safe?" I quickly wished I hadn't said anything, but he beat me.

"You," he touched my nose with his pointer finger, "are a danger magnet. Like I have said before, anything is dangerous to you.

"I know." I yawned. "Goodnight." I said to him before I turned over and fell into that state of consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Goodnight, my love." I heard him whisper. I felt his cold lips touch my cheek and linger on my neck.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I've been busy...just when I need to write, homework pops up...I am starting to dislike school very much.. :/**

**lovely-marshine**


	6. Chapter 6

_I put my seatbelt on and the plane began to take off. I should have taken some time to wonder where the other people were, but I didn't, and went about doing things that you would normally do on an airplane; listen to the crappy radio stations, read the magazines, order more food than you need, watch the movie(s), etc. _

_There was a great big flash and everything changed. I was at my funeral standing next to Edward; consoling him. Why was I doing that?_

_"Bella…" He sobbed dryly. "How could you get on the wrong plane like that?" I realized that I wasn't myself con__soling him, but someone else. _I_ was in the coffin. _I_ had died. I had gotten on the wrong plane, the plane that was going to crash, and I had actually died._

I awoke screaming, sweat dripping off my skin. Edward was already there, a damp cloth dripping in his hand; he was wiping it across my forehead, to soothe me.

"Shh….Shh." He was whispering to me.

"I had….and you were…." I was sitting up in the big bed, panting heavily.

"I know, I caught the gist of it." He said. I looked at him. His eyes were cold and his forehead had crease marks.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, my sweat drying as the cold air from above the sheets attracted to it. I brushed my hand over his face, giving him my best motherly look for it being so early in the morning.

"Nothing." The eyes turned to liquid, the marks gone; it was almost like they had been a part of my imagination.

"Oh, you seem worried; tense." I said.

"Go back to sleep." He told me and kissed my forehead. I would have to take a shower in the morning, to get all of this disgusting dried sweat off.

The next day, after my shower, we got our bags together. We would be leaving in a couple of hours, and had a little extra time to enjoy the island.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked and a smile found his lips.

"Nowhere, I like it here." We were sitting on the balcony, I-eating mango ice cream, he-looking at me.

"Oh, come one. You want to go somewhere; I know that, but where?" Goodness, he was persistent.

"Home." I replied, smiling at him. His smile faded, but was back in less than a second.

"Fine, if you don't want to go anywhere, how about I whoop your butt at chess, again?" He had the board out and the pieces in their places before I had a chance to set my ice cream down.

"You are on, mister." We played, and he won; big surprise.

The day wore on; we played two games of chess, and then watched some mindless sitcom on TV. After that, he made lunch and we watched more TV. Finally, it came time to check out.

"OK, you know the plan?" He asked me as I was boarding the public airplane.

"Yes, I get off, Alice rushes me home, and I am prisoner for life, no coming out or anything." I smiled at him.

"You've got it." He kissed me goodbye and I boarded the plane. I locked eyes with him once before he was out of sight. Knowing that I could easily run back to him and stop all of this made my heart sink. I couldn't do that, it would ruin everything. I found my seat and immediately put in the CD player that Edward had bought me only minutes before and tried to fall asleep. It worked.

I was jolted awake by the attendant telling me that the plane had landed and we were boarding off. I grabbed my bags and got into the single file line that the passengers were forming.

Alice was waiting for me when I got off. Her face was hard. "Come on." She said as she wrapped her arm around me. I knew she was just trying to comfort me, but I knew that I would see _him_ in at least a couple more days.

When we got to their house, I was greeted by all of them except one, Rosalie.

"How was your trip?" Esme and Carlisle asked me.

"It was good, but it was definitely time to come home." I smiled at them. Emmett gave me a big bear hug; big enough to make me have to push against him to get air into my lungs.

"When's Eddy coming home?" He asked me.

"In a couple of days, why?" Why was he asking a question about his brother? They didn't get along very well, and why did he call him 'Eddy'?

"Because, I wanted to spend time with my sister-in-law for a few days without that little over protective freak getting in the way." He smiled at me.

"I happen to be married to that 'little over protective freak'." I informed him.

"Yeah, but I'm not, and I can call him whatever I want to." He smiled again and I shook my head at him.

We went into the backyard and he skipped rocks in the river while I sat in the lawn taking in the cloudy sky like someone would take in the sun.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked him.

"Shopping." Emmett replied a little too quiet for him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting up from my spot in the grass and walked up to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing." He said, throwing another rock into the river.

"That's the second one today, what's wrong?" I placed my hands on my waist and shot my hip to the side and gave him my best 'not buying it' look.

"Rose isn't shopping."

"I figured." My voice was flat and he shot me a hurt look. "I'm sorry, where is she?"

"I don't know. She did go shopping, but she never came back." He said, sitting on the ground with a loud thud.

"Hasn't Alice been able to see where she is?" I asked, kneeling down to his eye level.

"No, she can't; it's almost like she's off Alice's radar. All she sees is black."

"Do you think…. Well, never mind." I said, and looked down.

"What?" He asked, grasping me on both shoulders.

"Did you ever think she could be with Jake and his buddies, like, captured or something? Didn't she see black a couple months ago when they helped you with the newborns because they werewolves were there?" I shuddered with the memory of Victoria.

"Yes!" He ran inside, and then was back immediately, picking me up and carrying me inside, then sitting me down at the head of their table.

"Tell them what you just said." Emmett ordered, instantly, all of the Cullen's were sitting in their places, looking intently at me.

"Um, did you ever think that they could be with Jake and his buddies, like, captured or something?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, but why would they take her?" Alice asked from her spot next to me.

"To maybe stop Edward from changing me?" I guessed. All of their eyes became very large.

They started talking in very fast, too fast for me to understand anything.

"Sorry, but I'm still human. What was that?" I rested my head on my hand and waited for one of them to explain it to me.

"Well, why don't you go and let Jake know that you are still human?" Jasper offered from his spot right behind Alice.

"Because I would be letting him know that I was back and it would ruin the whole plan." I stated a little shocked at his denseness.

"Yeah, but he respects you, doesn't he? You could ask him not to tell anyone that you are back." He said.

"But Jake isn't like that. He would want to know why he is keeping a secret like that. He wouldn't do it, anyways. He wants me to stay human, and he'll do whatever he can to make me stay the way I am." I shrugged.

"Fine, what if I went?" Emmett offered, glaring at me for being so inconsiderate to his lover.

"That would be fine, but what would Jacob think about that?" Carlisle asked. "Being visited by a vampire isn't exactly what he wants. He wants Bella, the only thing is, is that he chose the wrong one of us." He looked down.

"The wrong one?" Emmett asked, giving Carlisle a confused look.

"Bella and Rosalie aren't really that close and if he wants to get to her, he would have been better off taking Alice." He shrugged.

"Hey!" Alice protested.

"Just stating a fact, everyone knows that Rosalie and Bella aren't that close and you know perfectly well that he would have gotten a better reaction if he had taken you, if he even has taken Rose." Carlisle explained.

"Yeah, but she's still family." I said. "Just because we aren't close doesn't mean that I don't love her. We need to do something. What if we called?" I hadn't even finished the word before Emmett had a cell phone out on the table.

"What's the number?"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA!!! my version of a cliffie!!! guess what? since it took me this long to get this one out, it'll most likely take me twice as long to get the next one out. :D**

**lovely-marshine**


	7. Chapter 7

"Jake?" I said to the other line after he had greeted me, remembering the number.

"What's up? When are you coming home?" He asked.

"Nothing, and if you keep this up, I might not be coming home. Why did you take Rosalie? And what was with the metal house thing?" I started interrogating him and I felt like I needed an old light bulb to shove in his face.

"What are you talking about?" He sounded honest, but sounds could be deceiving.

"You know what I'm talking about; stop giving me the innocent school girl act. You're acting childish, now tell me!" I snapped at him, ready to bite his head off.

"Fine, I took her because I wanted to have leverage over you, so that you wouldn't turn into one of… them… and that you would stay human and be with me…. And I am not a school girl!" He sure sounded like one.

"Ok, but you didn't need to go to that extent. I'm coming home, you could have just waited until then, and then talked to me in person instead of taking Rose while I wasn't." I said trying to be as assertive as possible.

"I guess, but I thought of it and Quil and Embry were in, so it just…happened." He explained.

"Things like that don't just 'happen', Jake. There's always some motivation and you've already explained that to me. Now, if you had told me in the first place, maybe I would've gone easier on you, but since you didn't, I might not come and visit you when I'm home. But, it's a choice you made, and now you have to deal." I shut the phone before he could answer. It was harder than it looked to say that to him. I held back my tears with as much effort as possible; I would wait until night came, then I could blame it on missing Edward.

The next few days went by fast, and, before you knew it, it was the day that Edward was supposed to crash the plane. It worked and was all over the news.

"This just in," the news anchor women said to the camera, "that a plane has just crashed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Reporter Don Winters is at the scene now." The scene changed from inside the studio to being in a helicopter, looking down on what was left of the honeymoon jet that Alice had bought Edward and myself.

"Ok, Jean, this is it. All you can see is the tail, the rest of it went under the water about an hour ago when the crash happened. Oh my goodness, look! There's a person on a raft, come on, drop the copter." Don said to the driver. It dropped and picked up Edward, his acting was so realistic, I thought that he wasn't faking it.

"B-b-b-Bella." He shivered to one of the men on the helicopter.

"What was that?" The man asked him.

"M-m-my wife; where is she? She has to be down there, she told me she could swim…" He started to shake all over in serious shock. The men laid him down on the floor of the copter and wrapped him in many blankets.

I felt tears crawl down my face when I saw this; Edwards fake sobs, the tail of the huge jet in the background, everything was shockingly real. Much more real than I would ever imagine it, but it was done. Now, all we had to do was plan my funeral and get that over with.

"Bella, you know as well as he does that this is fake and that you are alive." Alice said soothingly, rubbing my back to calm me down.

"I know," sniffle, "it's just…happening." I didn't need to explain anything else, she knew what I meant. Alice stiffened.

"Charlie is coming." She said. I didn't need a second hint. I jumped up and ran upstairs into Edwards' bedroom.

"Not there, he's checking to make sure that what he heard was true. Go into the garage." I heard Alice whisper. Emmett had me in his arms and we raced out of the house and into the garage before I had a chance to blink.

"You wouldn't have made it." He said, smiling. Just then, I heard the doorbell ring; he was right.

* * *

**OK, so this is what I have so far, I didn't want to get any threats saying something like 'if you don't update soon, I'll hurt you' or something along those lines, so here it is.**

**I should have another chapter posted tomorrow, but if not, definitaly Friday, sorry )**

**lovely-marshine**


	8. Chapter 8

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I heard Charlie yell from the house.

"Oh brother." I sighed and put my head in my hands. What did he think? That it was just a huge prank and that I would come out from my hiding place and say something like "joke's up, Dad, you win"? I don't think so.

"It's ok," Emmett whispered. "He'll get over it. It's not like they won't find your body and tell him that it must have been a prank because you weren't down there. Bella, Edward chose the deepest spot in the Pacific that was on the proper route to the U.S. They wouldn't find your body even if you had actually drowned."

"Thanks, I feel way better now." I said sarcastically. He gave me a look.

"Great." He sighed.

"What?" I asked confused. He had obviously heard something that my ears couldn't.

"Alice just asked Charlie to see if he wanted to stay the night."

"Yeah…" I prompted.

"He said yes." Emmett said loudly.

"Oh," _not good, not good_, I thought in my head. "Why? He has his own house." I said.

"He needs something, Bella. He has just found out that his one and only daughter has just died in a plane crash. That can do a number on someone." He shrugged.

"Where am I going to sleep, then?" I asked.

"Alice will think of something." Emmett comforted.

"Ok…then I guess we wait?" I started to sit down, but he pulled me back up.

"I have a better idea…" A smile flashed across his face.

* * *

**SORRY!!! I haven't had a LIFE!!!! I FEEL SOO BAD!!!!**

**Btw- I WILL have the next chapter up soon... 4 DAY WEEKEND!!! WOOT WOOT!!**

**lovely-marshine**


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are we?" I whispered to Emmett. I was on his back with a blindfold over my face; he was running.

"You'll see in a second." He whispered back.

"But I've been up here for like an hour now…" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't be a baby; I got lost a couple of times." He explained. After another five minutes of silence, I felt the wind around me stop. "We're he-ere." He said eerily.

"Finally…" I said sarcastically. When I tried to take off the blindfold, he stopped me.

"Not yet, I'm not ready." He stated. I found the ground and sat down. Two minutes later, I was pulled up and the blindfold was removed from my face.

I stared in awe. It was my meadow, but different. The ground had been covered with glitter and candles, there was a deep blue colored blanket and a pillow waiting to be used along with a picnic basket. It seemed like something Edward would have done for me, not Emmett.

"Um…Emmett…..this isn't for me, is it?" I didn't want to think about it if it was. What about Rosalie?

"Well, the bed and the food are, yes, but the glitter and everything else is for Rose. It's our anniversary and I wanted to see how you liked it before I showed her." He admitted.

"Awe!" I was so….thrilled that he chose me over Alice, although, she had her own problems at the moment. "Well, I like the glitter and everything, but the candles are a bit much for my taste, but for Rosalie, I think they'll be just fine. Wait…you guys aren't going to…you know…" I couldn't say it, it was way too embarrassing.

"Do what?" He asked densely.

"You know, like…..when a man and a woman get married, they usually do _this_ on their honeymoon."

"OH…that…umm…it depends." He said understanding what I meant.

"On what?" I asked.

"On whether or not she wants to." He stated.

"Ok, can I go and see Alice?" I asked. "Wait, if today is your anniversary, and there's a bed and food for me, why are you and Rosalie going to be here? Plus, this is our meadow, as in mine and Edward's." I said, rather angry that he would use _my_ spot for _his_ anniversary.

"I asked Edward." He said defensively. "And plus, Rose and I are the ones who showed it to him in the first place."

"Um, no you're not. When he first showed me this place, he said that he was angry one day and came across this little meadow." I retorted to his bad lie.

"Fine, but I did ask."

"And did he say yes?"

"Well…"

"Exactly." I smiled at him. "Now, I would like to go and see Alice."

"No can do…your dad won't let her out of his sight, unless it's to use the bathroom." This was depressing. "Now, if you'll excuse me—" I cut him off.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" I asked him.

"I need to go—"

"No, you need to stay with me, if I'm out here alone and someone sees me…that would be bad." Before I knew it, I was over his left shoulder and he was running and I was set down in his bedroom in the house.

"Why is she in here?" Rosalie asked him.

"Because I couldn't leave her, now come on, before Charlie sees Bella." I was back over his left shoulder and Rosalie was over his right, a blindfold over her eyes.

"Where are we going, Emmett?" She asked him in a very annoyed tone.

"You'll see soon enough." He said. We were in the meadow in less time than before. I was set down on the bed, my eyes forced closed, and Rosalie was set down in the entrance. Her blindfold was off and she was kissing him by the time I opened my eyes.

"You're so sweet!" She kept saying over and over again. I couldn't help but smile.

He walked her over to a blanket and set her down. He passed the picnic basket over to me, but not before taking out a wine bottle and two crystal clear glasses. They weren't seriously going to drink wine, were they? He opened the bottle and poured in a dark red liquid. It was too thick to be wine, but it was too thin to be blood, unless it was animal blood, in which case I had no idea how thick that was.

"You didn't!" She said, surprise and happiness covered her face.

"It took me forever to find, but I did." He smiled. Before even taking a sip, she had him on the ground, kissing him. I turned away, taking a bite of my turkey sandwich that Esme had made for me, I assumed. It was delicious. I found a note inside the basket; the cover read:_ Bella_

* * *

_**WOOT WOOT!!! A CLIFFIE!!!**_

**ok, my little celebration is over. hope you liked!!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING...then...HAPPY DAY-AFTER-THANKSGIVING!!!**

**lovely-marshine**


	10. Chapter 10

_I love you with all of my heart and I will be home tomorrow to make up for lost time. I hope that I haven't put you threw too much pain, but it was your plan after all. I love you and will be home soon. Goodnight, my angel._

_Love,_

_Me_

I felt the tears start to well, then felt Rosalie's eyes glaring at me. I turned to face her, but her eyes weren't menacing, but kind and understanding.

"I know you miss him, but he'll be home soon. I felt that way when Emmett left two years ago to go and hunt down James for you. My heart, even though it's dead, was empty, I felt like something was missing and…It was horrible." She looked at her husband with great pleasure and hope.

"I will never forget the day you saved my life," He walked over and kissed her. It wasn't a kiss to make one sleep with the other, but a kiss of love and longing. A kiss that you only ever see in old married couples who have had their whole lives to love and fall in love with each other again and again.

"I know, but I want…I just, don't want to be here right now. It reminds me too much of _him_." I admitted sheepishly. I put the note back into the basket and took out the thermos.

"What's in here?" I asked Emmett.

"Esme made homemade hot cocoa for you, in case you got cold." He said, his eyes never leaving Rosalie's face. I took off the little make-shift cup that attaches to the top and poured some hot cocoa into it. It was delightful. I finished the whole thing before too long and immediately felt my body turn cold. It wasn't very comfortable. I wrapped the blanket over myself and lay back on the pillow, staring at the stars. I deciphered a face, a beautiful face. A face I missed dreadfully.

"You know, I can take you back if you want." Emmett offered.

"Would you?!" I asked, jumping up from my 'bed'.

"Sure, Rose, do you want to come with, or stay here?" He asked couscous of her temper.

"I'll go, of course, but you have to promise that we'll come back right after." She smiled at him and I knew exactly what she meant.

"Yeah, can we go…like now?" I said, just a tad uncomfortable.

Alice was waiting for me in Edward's room.

"What are you doing? Charlie is stalking me through this house, you're basically asking for him to find you!" She whispered.

"I couldn't be in the meadow, I'm sorry, but I got too overwhelmed and the stars and…you should have seen this coming!" I whispered back, a little irritated.

"I wasn't paying attention to you, but to your father and Edward." I took a sharp breath at the sound of _his_ name. "Oh, get over it, Bella. Look, I need to go take care of Charlie. Stay in here and I'll come back to check up on you when he's asleep. Don't worry; I'll pull out the couch so he'll be down there." She turned and walked out the door of Edward's room and left me to be alone.

I spent four hours looking at his collection of music. I pick out a bunch of CD's, making sure I had their spot saved correctly, and listened to them one by one. My favorites were from the fifties; Frankie Carle, Sammy Kaye, and such of the big band groups. When I was finally tired enough to sleep, Alice quickly came in and through a blanket on me with such force, I flew into the couch with the blanket wrapped over my head.

"What was that?!" I heard Charlie ask from downstairs.

"Nothing; probably Carlisle working upstairs." I heard Alice reply. I soon heard Carlisle go downstairs and start a conversation with my father about work and how Carlisle was in such pain that I was 'lost'. I soon fell asleep on _his_ couch, the blanket wrapped over me, listening to the conversation downstairs.

* * *

**This chapter is for one of my best friends...**

**Emilie, I hope you get better soon and I'll see you tomorrow... I heart you!!**

**lovely-marshine**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't know why, but I'm starting to think that you guys are bored with this story, if so, let me know and I'll try to spice things up, but with all the reviews I've gotten...sheesh... I don't even know what to say...Plus, this thing is getting really hard to keep going, just something about it...makes it hard to write, not that it's sad or anything ;)**

* * *

"Bella…Bella, wake up!" I heard Alice in the morning. "We need to go."

"No…go away!" I mumbled into the couch.

"Fine, then I guess that you really don't want to see…._Him_ that much." I jumped off the couch and immediately stumbled, my eyes blacking out from the loss of blood. Alice caught me. "Never mind." She walked on ahead.

"Wait, I need to get ready!" I ran into the nearest bathroom, knowing that she would have my tooth brush and my favorite strawberry shampoo ready for use.

When I was finished with my shower, Alice had a new outfit ready for me.

"Ok, where are we going?" I asked her when I was out of the bathroom.

"First, into my bathroom."

"Why?"

"Um…you're considered dead. You can't be Bella anymore." She pushed me into her bathroom where I was turned around in her chair and wasn't allowed to see myself until she was finished.

"Ok, what do you think?" She asked me turning me around.

I had temporary blonde hair and dark eye make-up. Alice had put on some dark face make-up to make me look like I had big cheekbones and I had dark lipstick on. You could say I looked like a model with too much 'stuff' on.

"Wow…" I breathed. I couldn't get over the fact that I wasn't Bella anymore, but whoever Alice had made me look like. "Um, what's my name?"

"Is, as far as anyone knows; I thought it would be easier for you because it's still Isabella, but a different nickname." I sighed. I hated the name Is. It sounded too much like a verb. And, I was teased in kindergarten for having the name Is. One of the kids in the class said that I had a weird name, and being a kindergartener, I took huge offence to it. I told my mom that I needed a new nickname, when I got home.

"How about Bella?" She suggested. I fell in love with is, and thus was born me, no longer Is, but Bella.

We were at the airport in a matter of fifteen minutes, waiting at the loading dock in ten more, and actually waited for about forty-five minutes.

I jumped when his plane started to depart. He was in California talking to the Coast Guard, telling them all he knew, and then he was to fly home today.

He came out last and ran at human speed towards us. Obviously he had read Alice's thoughts because, even though I didn't look anything like myself, he called me Bella in a whisper and Is when there were people around us.

"I watched you on television and actually thought I had died." I whispered to him on our way out of SeaTac.

"Why do you put yourself through so much torture?" He asked me appalled that I had actually watched him.

"I missed you…" I smiled. He came so close to kissing me, but didn't. We both knew what would happen if he did. People might think that Edward was a player and try to get in with him, or they might be smart and think that I was actually Bella, which I was, and tell the people who were searching for me.

"Nice save." Alice whispered from behind us, just loud enough for me to hear. Edward glared at her.

"Can't you give me a break?" He asked her.

"No. I've spent longer away from Jasper and lived." She admitted.

"Yes, but you have known him longer. _Is_ and I have known each other for about a year." He retorted. "You have had enough time to get over this, while I haven't."

"Neither have I!" I whispered.

"A year, huh, well, it'll be over in at least six months." She giggled. "The new love thing, I mean. Then you'll get into the second stage."

"Which is?" I asked, I was scared, and it showed.

"She's just kidding." Edward assured me, but I wouldn't let it leave my mind.

When we finally got to our car, I found a towel that I used to get the lipstick off my face. The image of Edward with red lipstick smudges all over his face popped into my head, I burst into a fit of giggles.

"And what are you so happy about?" He asked me. I had no choice but to tell him the truth, he'd find out anyways.

"You….with lipstick smudges all over your face." I had to smile at it. Alice started giggling, too.

"That is pretty funny." She couldn't stop, and if she wasn't a vampire, I think we might have crashed.

"I can see it." Edward said through clenched teeth. Apparently he didn't think it was…

"Ok, so now what's the plan?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Now, Alice plans for the funeral, which you will not be attending," he gave me a 'don't even think about it' smile, "and then we can leave and start a new life together." He kissed me for the first time since he had gotten home, which wasn't that long.

The kiss itself was like the kiss he had given me after our wedding; strong and longing. I felt a tight pain in my chest, my blood was racing, and I intertwined my fingers in his hair like I had so many times before.

Finally, he let me go and I took a huge breath, the chest pain immediately vanished.

"We're ho-ome." Alice sang. Edward pulled me close to him and ran out of the car, but not to the house.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. I had no choice but to obey, my eyes were in his line of sight.

Five minutes later, I heard a low whisper. "Open them." It spoke, but it wasn't Edward. I had opened my eyes to something I would never see again in my life.

All seven of the Cullen's stood in a semi-circle around a side-table. On top of the table held a very decorative cake.

"Happy first birthday, Bella?" I asked, confused.

"I remember my first birthday…" Emmett said, a small smile enveloped his face as he was sent back into his memories. Even Rosalie was smiling.

"Welcome to the family, even though you were always a part of it." Esme said, giving me one of her famous hugs.

"Um, thank you, but what is this all about?"

"I can't believe you don't know what this is about, Bella. I thought you would have caught on by now… Remember Prom?" Alice said, giving me a hint of some kind. I did remember Prom and all of its glory.

"What about Prom?" I asked; they all stared at me in disbelief.

"Bella, love, what is it that you want most." Edward asked me. It hit me at once. A big smile flashed across my face.

"You're kidding…"

* * *

**Can anyone guess what is happening?**

**I'll only bring out the next chapter if I get overloaded with reviews... haha... I'm evil... not really, just silly :)**

**btw- I kind of took a line from twilight, can anyone guess what it was?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I liked this chapter and I won't stop writing it, I tried to use a scar tactic, but I FAILED...;)**

**I hope you enjoy, even though it's a tad bit short...

* * *

**

I rushed up to Edward and kissed him.

"I didn't think you'd ever let me…." I started, but couldn't finish, shock fell through me.

"I didn't have a choice, we made a deal." Finally, I would become a vampire. I couldn't take the smile off my face; it was glued on with permanent glue. For all I knew, my face could have frozen like that and I wouldn't have noticed.

"You know, Bella, as soon as you become one of us, you'll have to get a fast car…your truck will seem like a slug." Rosalie smiled in my direction.

"Yeah, and we'll have to have an arm wrestling contest." Emmett had, if possible, a bigger smile than I wore.

The party was mainly for me, but for all of them at the same time. Carlisle was congratulating Esme for getting another daughter and Esme was retaliating in the same way. Alice and Emmett were collaborating of all the "cool" things I could do with them once my transformation was complete.

"Why a cake? I'm the only one who will be eating it." I asked Edward who had moved to the edge of the clearing we were in.

"I thought you might enjoy it; it's your favorite, vanilla with raspberry filling." He smiled as my smile grew wider. I had a feeling that my cheeks would be very sore after this was over.

When the time came, Esme and Carlisle lit the candles and they all sung "Happy Birthday". I felt my cheeks turn bright red, redder than ever before. I made my wish, which was that Edward would change me that night, and blew out the candle. Then, Esme cut one piece; for me. I gobbled it down and had at least two other pieces, Rosalie making disgusted faces as I did so.

"What's next?" I asked Edward when the party was starting to die.

"What do you want to be next?" He asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Oh, well… you kind of already know, I hope." I kissed his cheek, giving him a half moon shaped mark made out of frosting.

He wiped it off with a napkin and kissed me. "Can you two please get a room?" I heard Jasper yell from the other side of the clearing.

"As soon as I don't get pictures of my sister nude in my head anymore." Edward yelled back, I giggled.

He lifted me into his arms, cradling me like a baby, and ran home. He laid me down on the bed he had bought me and I made myself comfortable.

"Ok, so when were you planning on doing It?" I asked him, my blood racing thinking I was running out of time.

"Tomorrow afternoon, right before the funeral." Edward said, making himself comfortable on the bed next to me. My heart sank and my blood returned to normal speed. I felt my face sink, only to be lifted by his hand into a mouthwatering kiss.

"Wow, so the funeral's tomorrow and all of the invitations are out?" I asked, this had all happened relatively fast. I really wanted to see Charlie again;_ maybe I will sneak up on him while he is sleeping, _I thought to myself.

"How long does the process usually take? Alice said three days, but does it ever take longer? Shorter?" I was eager to know and it showed. Pain pierced Edward's glorious onyx eyes and I was sad to see their gaze fall to the bed sheets.

"The process can take from weeks to hours, depending on how much venom is in the system. I'm hoping yours will be faster, to get it over with. But, you can never tell." He said his voice dark with the thought of biting me.

"Alice can." I stated. Alice came into Edward's room a second later.

"Yes, and I know all the ways that you have thought of, Edward, and the best would be number thirteen." She said bubbly, and then left the room.

"_Thirteen?_ How many ways have you thought of?" I asked, astonishment racing through my veins for the second time that day.

"Twenty-four." He answered. My eyes stung with the loss of liquid as they became very large.

"And how does number thirteen work?" I asked, wondering how my creation with proceed.

"Well, it starts off with a secret…"

* * *

**Ok, the next chapter will be a little different, but I'm not telling you how... this is the twist that Steff1983 was talking about, so be ready for that...**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HERE IS YOUR TWIST...** it's in Alice's point of view, didja katch that? Oh, and by the way, I watched Gilmore Girls right after I wrote "'I know, but I think it added that longing touch, to make my performance more believable.'", so after that, I pictured Bella with more Rory in her, who knows why, and then Alice gets a little more humerous in her narrating, so bear with me...please

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I knew what he was going to do before I saw it. They were sitting somewhere, someplace undecided, a picnic. It was dark, at night. Bella was looking up at the stars, her neck exposed. I saw the glint in Edward's eyes, the glint of a powerful longing. Finally, it overtook him. He started kissing her, pushing her to the ground. His lips moved gracefully towards her neck. First, he kissed the spot, and then bit her. Her scream was excruciating. He bit her again, and then turned her over onto her side, her blood dripping from his mouth. Again he kissed the spot on her neck before he bit, the screams kept on. He quickly wrapped up their things in a wicker basket, placed her in his arms, the basket on his back, and ran home.

She thought it was going to be in the afternoon, she was expecting it to be in the afternoon, but he had lied. Edward, who had sworn never to lie to her again, lied to his love.

It was all too overwhelming for me…I needed to do some serious shopping before the funeral; I had no clothes to wear!

"Rose? I'm going shopping, do you want to come with me?" She raced downstairs.

"When did you want to leave?" She asked excitedly.

"Now, is that a good time for you?" She held a finger up to my nose and ran upstairs; she was searching for her purse. Finally, I heard her find it, making a lot of noise for Rosalie, and she raced back down.

"Whose car do you want to take? I kind of want to take my Porsche, but we can take your BMW if you want." I said as we walked vampire speed to the garage.

"I haven't been in your Porsche yet, so let's take that." I was excited to show her what my baby could do, which was a lot.

"Ok, but if you get scared…."

"Fat chance," I heard her mumble as we got into my yellow angel.

I started my car and sped off towards the mall, full speed ahead.

"Nice…" She said, looking at the speedometer.

"I know, we're going 90 and that isn't even half the speed," I said excitedly.

We reached the mall in no time, catching the morning sales. We went into our favorite shops and picked out sexy black numbers, we were shopping for a funeral after all.

We decided to get some coffee, to make it look like we needed an energy boost. We never drank it, of course, we did it mainly for our own entertainment.

Whenever we felt the stare of an unwanted eye, mostly the guys who thought Rosalie was hot, we would play with our rings, making it known that we were taken, and then looking out of the corner of our eyes in time to see their faces drop and walk away. I don't know what's so funny about it, but it cracks us up all of the time.

When we were finished, we had three hours until the funeral, just enough time to get our hair done. We went into one of Rose's favorite boutiques and told them what we wanted done; of course, my hair was hard to work with. I kept giggling whenever I heard him huff and puff because my hair was too short.

I waited while Rose finished. When she came out, her hair was piled on her head, ringlets hanging here and there, like she usually had it for any occasion.

We got home at about a half an hour till time, so we got dressed and talked for a little.

"I still can't believe Bella wants to put herself through all of this, I don't think it's worth it." Rose said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, come on, Bella will be great. You can teach her how to fix cars, she wants you to help her pick out a faster car, you know." I said and Rosalie's face became very excited.

"Well, I know she won't want anything too fast…" And that's how our day passed until it was time to go.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Edward, he seemed really uptight for someone who was supposed to be in denial.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." He confided.

"About tonight or the funeral?" I asked, confused.

"Both…" He answered, his head falling.

"It's ok, just, be sad. You're supposed to be sad, remember, you just lost your wife." I stated.

"I know, but, when I try, I just think about tonight. What if I—"

I cut him off. "You won't kill her. She'll be fine, and the deadbolt on your door was a nice touch." I said hearing Bella pout about it upstairs.

"She has access to food and she went to the bathroom before I locked the door, so I don't think she'll have to go before we get home. This thing won't be too long, will it?" He asked.

"No," I said, looking forward to see what time we should be getting home, "just a half an hour, then another half hour to bury the coffin." I said my voice disturbingly pleasant for such a dark subject.

"Ok and she'll be fine?" He asked, seeing her in my mind. Bella would be fine; she wouldn't try to jump out the big window or anything stupid like that.

The service went on for what seemed like hours. The pastor droned on about how wonderful the gift of life is and whatnot. I was never really big on churches, let alone funerals, although, I must say that my decorations were absolutely fabulous. They really seemed to be connecting emotionally to close people of Bella aka, Charlie, Renee, Jessica, and Matt, Angela had teary eyes, but they never fell, and Lauren was smug the whole time. I don't even understand why she came, she never really like Bella in the first place. Billy was there to comfort Charlie and Jacob had a confused look the whole time, no doubt trying to figure out what was happening, but he wouldn't, I saw that.

Once everyone had gone up and touched the coffin and say there last words to Bella, it was Edwards' turn. He walked up, touched it and started bawling, his dry tears fooling everyone. I ran up to comfort him, knowing that was my job, but he pushed me away and jumped lightly onto the coffin, whining like a little baby for his Bella who was waiting for him back in his room.

His performance was convincing because Charlie came up and comforted him while I went and sat back down in my seat.

During the burial, the silence was disturbed with Edward's dry sobs. Charlie joined in after a while, followed by Renee close behind. Phil was on a business trip, so she was alone, staying with Charlie.

Esme started to shake with dry cries, but no one paid any notice to it as their attention was mostly on Edward.

When the burial was finished, the crowd thinned little by little until it was just Edward and myself.

"She needs to go to the bathroom." I whispered, knowing that no one would hear us, but trying not to penetrate his moment.

"Oh, right." He smiled, feeling happy to see his angel again.

"You know, they coffin jump was a little much." I informed him, turning the radio on.

"I know, but I think it added that longing touch, to make my performance more believable."

The ride was silent except for that little hum of the car along with an even quieter hum of the radio on some fifties station, who knows why he keeps his radio down so low, maybe it's because he loves the sound of his car?

As we drove into the driveway, Bella came running out.

"How in the world…?" Edward stared at her in disbelief.

"It's amazing what you can do with a little sweet talk." Bella said, a smile forming on her lips. "I owe Emmett badly." She said, the smile getting bigger.

"I'll talk to him," I told Edward, but we both knew I wouldn't. I walked ahead of them, but stayed close enough to eavesdrop, which, with my super vampire hearing, was pretty far away, like all the way in the house far.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Bella asked. She was literally bouncing while she walked. How she did it without tripping is beyond me, but somehow she did.

"Well, I was thinking, about that surprise, and I thought you might like to know what it is." He said back, stroking his nose along her jaw line.

"Yeah, I would very much like to know…" She said, giving up with the stroking and full fledge kissing him.

"Ok, stay right here, don't move, and close your eyes." He said. She obeyed, with the eyes closed and everything.

He returned with the wicker basket of my vision and a blanket, something that wasn't there before, and then scooped her up in his arms where she opened her eyes only to shut them again because he was running. Just to make sure he didn't do anything rash, I followed.

_Edward, I'm following you…_ I said, letting him know. I heard him growl, but didn't think anything of it. He and I both knew that if I wasn't going to be there, something could seriously happen to Bella, something that he would hate and would blame me for, even though it would be his own damn fault.

_Listen, this is for Bella, I'm not trying to eavesdrop…ok, maybe a little, but still you know as well as I do about what could go wrong, I mean you've thought about them non-stop._ He was slowing down; I came to a stop, but had to start up again because they were getting too far ahead.

"Keep them closed." I heard Edward say. Old-school was his specialty, and I could hear him trying to lay the seduction in his voice on thick, like Dracula did with his pray.

Things kept changing as I looked into the future. He wasn't keeping his thoughts in a straight line, bouncing from one idea to the next. His main problem was that whenever he had a good idea, it would always get ruined by him thinking up the worst case scenario for that idea.

_Just stick to one idea please; I need to see what is going to happen._ I told him through telepathy.

He finally decided on what he already had, scenario thirteen. I checked over and over again about what was going to happen, each time, the same as before.

The time was coming. The sun had just gone down and the stars were showing.

"Aren't the stars beautiful? I miss seeing them; the clouds are always in the way." She tilted her head back, exposing her neck. I saw the want in Edward's eyes.

_Just do it and get it over with!_ I told him. She was expecting it.

He kissed the spot; she didn't jump, like he thought she would, but stayed still, like stone. She winced, knowing the pain that was about to erupt inside of her. He bit down and her earsplitting scream made _me_ cover my ears. He bit her again, this time a little lower than before.

She was shaking now, almost seizure-like. He turned her over onto the other side, kissed the spot with his bloody lips and bit down. Another scream, you'd think her throat would have complained by now, but no, there was still more to come.

I looked up, something I had not seen in any vision, Jacob.

* * *

**What did you think? I hoped you liked:)**

**REVIEW PORFAVOR said in a totally american accent**

**GRACIAS!!! again with the american accent:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. It took me along time to figure out how to write this chapter, and it's not that good, but i hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"BELLA?!" I heard a low deep voice.

I moaned. Everything hurt; my head, my legs, my arms, everything, especially my neck. I lifted my arm and found two crescent shaped scars, then on the other side, one scar. I put my palm against my forehead and started to rub. It felt good, but the pain didn't subside. All this time, my eyes were closed.

"Bella?! Are…are you ok?" I felt cold hands everywhere. My head, my lips, my legs, my stomach, then the touched my chest and I felt my heart beating rapid against the hands. My eyes popped open and found a pair of pale hands attached to equally pale arms attached to a body until I finally found a face. Somehow the face was familiar. I recognized it.

Its eyes, its mouth, its nose, and the hair that fell down hiding the thick eyebrows; like I was looking at a dream I had conjured.

"Bella?" I met the eyes, so dark and cold, but frightened. "Say something…say something to me." His hands grabbed my shoulders with a firm grip.

"Where am I?" I said and I heard a deep sigh come out of the person in front of me.

"You're at home. At home in our room."

"You and me…share a room?"

"Well, yeah…again, are you ok?" The eyes stared at me with the deepest concern.

"Um, well, first off…who are you?" Big black dots came in and out of focus.

"Edward, I told you it wasn't going to be good." A tiny girl came from behind a door. Her black, spiky hair matched the black of the boys' eyes.

"And you?" I asked her.

"Alice," she smiled at me, the boy, 'Edward', was still in shock.

"Alice," she looked from me to Edward and back at me, "what…" she answered my unspoken question.

"You two are married, having you ask who he is, kind of took him off guard."

"Oh…I recognize him, if that makes any difference." I smiled and looked at him.

"I'm fine." He got up and walked out of the room.

"Ok, now, can you help me get up?" I asked Alice.

"Sure." She smiled at me and helped me up off the couch. He skin was soft, softer than any skin I could remember.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, just a little hungry."

"That's to be expected. Your transformation took a little longer than hoped for."

"Wait, what?! Transformation? What transformation? What am I? Human… I know I'm human, but what? Do I have, like, some weird power now?" I shook my arm and nothing happened.

"Um, Bella…I know this may come as a shock to you, but your not human. You look like one, but your not."

"Then what am I?" I asked slowly.

"A vampire."

"Wh-wh-what?"

"A vampire. I told you you'd be shocked. Here, let's go downstairs." She took me by the arm and took one step. In that one step we were immediately downstairs in front of what had to be other vampires.

"Bella," a woman came up to me and pulled me into a big hug. She too had soft skin that made the hug even sweeter. I looked at everyone when the woman let go. There were two boys and a man. One was tall, one was muscularly large, and the other was regularly sized with biceps. The boy named Edward was not with them. There were two ladies along with the girl named Alice. One was extremely beautiful, they all were, but she was even more so. The other was pretty but seemed softer, kinder.

"Bella," I looked up and saw the man talking. "My name is Carlisle. This is Emmett and Jasper, and Rosalie and Esme. You have been introduced to Alice and Edward." Edward walked into the room and stood by my side. Out of habit, I leaned into him and allowed his arm to wrap around my waist.

Everyone stared at me in aw while I was still trying to figure out what I had done.

"Because she is one of us, she will regain her memory faster than she would as a human." Carlisle said triumphantly.

"Come on," Edward said into my ear. He grabbed my hand and ran. It wasn't hard to keep up with him, but he was running faster than I could.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we stopped.

"Somewhere special." A clearing opened ahead of us and swallowed us without warning.

I fell.

_"Ok, stay right here, don't move, and close your eyes." He said. I obeyed. Soon his arms were under me, my eyes still closed. We were running, I could feel the wind around me._

"_Keep them closed." I heard Edward say when I tried to peek._

_The scene changed, the sun was down and I, still human, was sitting on a blanket looking up._

"_Aren't the stars beautiful? I miss seeing them; the clouds are always in the way." I tilted my head back, exposing my neck._

A scream and a growl boomed loudly in my ears.

"Bella?" Edward's arms were around me, I lying in his lap.

"Edward?" I heard a sigh of relief. I thought about telling him that I remembered something, but I thought I would leave it until I knew everything; I knew things weren't together yet.

"Now, if only I could read that little mind of yours. Then I could know what you're thinking." He smiled down at me a glorious crooked smile. I remembered that.

"You're blushing." He said, the smiled left his face and he got up.

"What's the matter with me blushing?" I asked getting up with him.

"You're a vampire. You're not supposed to blush. Blushing is for humans, but I do love the look." He looked at me, my confusion took over.

"Wait, you can read minds. That's your advancement…so what if mine is being able to blush…that's a weird one." I sat back down and looked at him, this time confusion wracked at his face.

"When you fell, did you remember something?"

"Why?"

"Because you just 'remembered' that we have advancement, mine is a form of mind reading. Yours could be blushing, but that could be a trick of the light." He said, walking over to me, human speed.

"Um…maybe…" I smiled up at him when he got over to me. He dipped down and sat on his knees.

"Please tell me what you saw."

"Um, I saw you and me. Back at the house. Then we were running and you were telling me to keep my eyes closed." I closed my eyes so I could remember. "Then the scene changed, we were here, at night, and I was saying something about how the stars were beautiful, then I heard a scream, girls, so it must've been mine, and a growl, that must've been yours." I opened my eyes to look at him, but he was over on the other side of the meadow.

"You remembered all of that… in the little time that you had fallen." He stared at me.

"I guess."

"Wow… I don't know what your power, or advancement is, but I think it might have something to do with that."

"What do you mean, 'have something to do with that'? It was just part of my remembering. I'm not a freak." His beautiful eyes turned to liquid, if they weren't before.

"I wasn't trying to imply that you were a freak, just that your little memory might have something to do with what your advancement is." He was over to me in a flash; somehow it was still fast, even with me being a vampire.

"Ok, so now what? We sit here and wait for more memories to come, or can we go into town? These clothes are just a little too human for me." I said, surprised that I had said it.

"Um, you can't go into town."

"Why not?"

"Because you're supposed to be dead."

* * *

**Ok... give me ideas!!! What should Bella's 'advancement' be? cause I have no idea!!! WOOT WOOT!! ;)**

**lovely-marshine**


	15. The End

I am very sorry to disappoint, but this story must end. It's not very disappointing to myself, because, after reading Breaking Dawn, this little fan-fiction seems very stupid and feel free to say so, but it will not have another chapter or anything.

Thank you to everyone who has read it and has been patient with the time between chapters, and I hope that you all like Breaking Dawn better!

Yours Truly,

Annie


End file.
